


thaw

by woahpip



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: As seen on Tumblr, Cassian Andor Prompt-a-thon, Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: He wonders what would be done with the puddle of him, if he ever thawed. Would Jyn just soak all of him up? The muddied parts; the blood covered parts.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cassian Andor Prompt-a-thon on tumblr.
> 
> prompt: thaw

He’s frozen. His emotional ticks, all cultivated to fit whoever he’s supposed to be.

Even when he’s just him. Captain Cassian Andor. He’s playing who he’s supposed to be. Former child soldier, now a leader in intelligence. The Captain rank is kept to keep his security level secret, even among other Rebels.

Captain is just apart of his facade, his fakeness. His role is to stay icy; even when kind, it’s for a purpose. He’s taken in recruits, made them feel like he cared about them. And then walked away, without them even realizing it was a ploy.

He is a spy and works in recruitment. It’s how it’s supposed to be.

*

“I’m surprised you’re still a Captain.”

He feels heat when she speaks.

“Only for the records. Rumors are I might be Draven someday.”

“Really?”

“More than likely he would stay on but I would help split duties. Especially now with my back.”

Jyn doesn’t speak for a long while after he divulges that information. But then she does.

“That’s not what you really want.”

“I don’t know what I really want. This is all I am.”

“This isn’t even what you really are.”

He wonders what would be done with the puddle of him, if he ever thawed. Would Jyn just soak all of him up? The muddied parts; the blood covered parts.

“I hope one day you can find yourself, and let me see.”

Jyn would see a barely frozen pond, and walk on it wanting to fall through, Cassian thinks.

“You see a fuller part of me than anyone else.”


End file.
